Crossing Spears
by Yeu
Summary: Eventually will be Yaoi, Jiang Wei x Zhao Yun. Jiang Wei and Zhao Yun are ordered on a march to take down Dong Zhou, but unfortunately Jiang Wei is captured. Most likely will remain UNFINISHED.
1. Chapter 1

**Crossing Spears**  
  
_By_: Yeu  
  
_Comment_: Historically, this story would be impossible, as Mr. Zhao would have been one foot in the coffin by the time Mr. Jiang came around. So, this story is going according to Dynasty Warriors' setting; Zhao Yun is 24 years old, and Jiang Wei is 19. A 5-year difference is a lot better than 50. Amazingly, Zhuge Liang is set at age 22, 2 years younger than Zhao Yun. It is true that Zhao Yun is older than Zhuge Liang, but judging by the character models, you would never have guessed. (I have the art book to Dynasty Warriors 2 (3 in the US) to prove it.)  
  
Not criticizing anyone, but some of the fan fictions out there have characters behaving in ways that were not accepted by society. For example; women back then will NEVER propose something by themselves, except if it concerns the household. Women back then, if they were found dressed as man, ran the risk of losing their heads, no matter what they accomplished. The only exceptions are like Sun Shang Xiang, for she is a princess. She does not have to worry about behaving properly so she can get a husband, her father can order people to marry her .  
  
Additionally, I don't own any of the characters; they are real people that existed at one time and thus they belong to themselves. But the game Dynasty Warriors belongs to Koei, who created many other great games.

* * *

Zhao Yun parried the slashing pole and was slightly surprised when numbness overtook his arm. He quickly aimed for the weak spot of the wrist that held the attacking weapon and struck the spot with a swift side blow. With a yelp of pain the pole flew into the sky, the tiger general sidestepped quickly to catch the renegade weapon before it can hurt anyone.  
  
He returned to the spot of sparring, where his opponent is still holding his arm in pain. For a moment he worried that he might have struck too hard, but then a bruise or two in a fight, even if it is mocked, is unavoidable. Seeing the general approaching, Zhao Yun's sparing partner turned to him.  
  
"General Zhao, you are truly as powerful as rumored. " Jiang Wei said as politely as possible through clenched teeth. Sweats of pain poured from his forehead.  
  
"Let me see that arm." The older man gestured toward in injured wrist that the young apprentice is hiding in his sleeve as he knelt next to him.  
  
"No need." The ex-Wei general replied, "It is merely a scratch, it shall pass soon enough." But he relented and let the tiger general study the swollen wrist.  
  
"I hit the pressure point, no wonder it's swollen. You see that white area? That's the impact spot." Zhao Yun studied the injury carefully and tentatively touched the wounded flesh.  
  
He was so busy looking at the hand that he did not noticed the rosy color on the other man's cheeks. The apprentice strategist was so surprised by his own reaction that he snatched his hand back and hide it again under his sleeve.  
  
"I was too involved in the fight and forgot to restrain," Zhao Yun admitted as he stood up and brush the dust from his pants. "Let a doctor look at that. Come, I shall accompany you."  
  
Jiang Wei resisted another urge to blush. "No! There is no need to pay so much attention to such a minor wound."  
  
"I have roam the battle field long enough to know that is no minor wound." The spear general objected. "If you wish full use of that hand in the future you will need to be seen."  
  
The apprentice swallow hard, the pain was excruciating, but apparently he did not grasp the full extent of the wound. He gently tried to move the hand, but was stopped when sharp pain traveled through his arm.  
  
"Come, I shall accompany you." The general repeated, this time he held out his hand to the young man that is still on the ground.  
  
Jiang Wei looked into the other man's eyes, and looked away quickly when he felt naked under the intense look. Silently the apprentice took the helping hand with his good arm. The other man's hand felt strong, and it pulled the young man to his feet with ease. He nodded thanks to the other man, not trusting himself to speak.  
  
Zhao Yun led the young man silently through the palace. Jiang Wei had only recently joined their cause and is still unfamiliar with the surroundings. Not to mention that there may be those who wished to pick on the young man in his less than perfect state. The tiger general glanced back at his companion. Tall and slender, the young man really isn't build for the battlefield. His place is in the tents, not out where the action is, but the young will always be the young, they wish to be free and he respect that desire, for he was also young once.  
  
The tiger general frowned at himself, the apprentice was placed in his care because the Prime Minister was too busy with the everyday business of running a kingdom and that the young man could use more lessons to ensure his safety where the heat is. There are still many who resented the ex-Wei general, but no one in his right mind will do him any harm while the man who rode through Chang Ban alone was there. Then here he went and injured the Minister's prized pupil, it's no something he wanted to happen.  
  
Jiang Wei studied the tiger general's back while they walked quietly to wherever the infirmary is, pain momentarily forgotten. He could faintly see the ripping muscle under the sweat soaked workout robe, and was memorized by its powerful yet graceful movements.  
  
He had heard much of Zhao Zilong of Chang Shan, of his feats, his power, and his courage. The young man had always wanted to meet the famous general, who creates fear in all those who oppose him. But he had always thought that they would meet on the field of battle, and if the meeting did take place, he would probably become a ghost under his spear. However, the circumstances changed dramatically when he defeated to the Shu side.  
  
As they pass by a man made stream, Zilong suddenly stopped in mid stride, struck by sudden thought. Jiang Wei's eyes trailed after the older man as the other sudden took a detour and knelt next to the slow moving water. The tiger general rolled up his sleeve and let his arm sank beneath the cool surface of the water, feeling the river bed with his palm, he found what he was looking for and fish it out of the water.  
  
The young strategist was surprised by what the tiger general handed him when he returned to the hallway; a smooth flat pebble the size of the other's palm.  
  
"Press it against the joint." He instructed, "Its coolness shall help with the pain."  
  
Jiang Wei did as he was told and was grateful for the cold touch, as the joint felt like it was on fire.  
  
"I'm very grateful for your concern." The young man said, out of genuine gratitude. "I can not thank you enough for how much you paid attention to me."  
  
"Minister Zhuge asked that I take care of his student." Zhao Yun replied off handedly, "I can't have you returned damaged to the point where you can't do follow his instructions."  
  
The young man suddenly felt like he was dosed with icy waters. _Does he only care for my will being because I've become Lord Zhuge's pupil?_ "Still.I'm grateful." Was all that he could say.  
  
Zhao Yun was suddenly alarmed by the tone of rejection in the young man's voice, but he didn't know why the sudden change of mood, nor does he know how to react to it. Instead, he chose to stay silent and led the young man to the doctors.  
  
The diagnosis isn't as hopeful as Zhao Yun had wished, that blow he landed on the young man's wrist had torn the tendons. The doctor applied some paste made from herbs and bonded the injured arm, with severe instruction to lay off the actions for a few weeks.  
  
The pair exited the infirmary and looked at each other and sighed. They are not looking forward to tell the Prime Minister the news.  
  
Zhuge Liang raised one of his eyebrows as he studied the pair standing at the foot of the podium where he was sitting and plotting.  
  
"So... exactly how long is he going to be out for?" The Prime Minister asked calmly, which only send chills down the pair's spine.  
  
"Approximately 3 weeks, Your Excellency." Zhao Yun answered briskly.  
  
"You do know that we are setting out the day after tomorrow to check out a rumor that Dong Zhou is still alive and up to no good?"  
  
"Yes, master." Jiang Wei answered submissively.  
  
"So tell me again why this little event happened?"  
  
The pair stayed silent, not trusting themselves to say anything. Finally Zhao Yun replied.  
  
"Forgive me, Prime Minister, it is because of my carelessness that I cause this to happen and I'm willing to take punishment for it."  
  
Zhuge Liang sighed, "Accidents happen, that's why it's called accidents. But I have to revise the plans now. Jiang Wei is going to have to sit this one out."  
  
"I can still fight, master!" Jiang Wei protested. "Please do not leave me out."  
  
"A spear takes two hands to wield, my student." Zhuge Liang pointed out. "A battle field is no place for a man that can not protect himself."  
  
The young apprentice becomes desperate as he search in his mind for a reason why he can't be left out and can find none. He pushes his mind to come up with something, anything that will save him from the fate of being left out.  
  
"I will protect him." Zhao Yun suddenly volunteered. "Your Excellency will have nothing to fear as long as he is with me."  
  
"This battle will be very dangerous, general. We cannot expand too many troops because of our battle with Wei and Wu and every single man will count. One that is handicapped will only hinder the entire army."  
  
"I can handle it, I have never let you down, Your Excellency. I will not do so now."  
  
The Sleeping Dragon looked at one, than the other. The pair could almost see his mind laying out all the plans and other details. No one moved as the minutes drag on, as each second becomes an eternity.  
  
"Fine." Was the final word.  
  
Jiang Wei expelled a breath that he wasn't aware that he has been holding. He faintly heard the words his master said after that because of his relive at not being forced to stay behind. He was so eager that the moment the Prime Minister finished talking, the youth was already out the door.  
  
"You will take care of him, won't you general." Zhuge Liang asked again as the tiger general excused himself. "You didn't have to do that, I understand an injury or two by accident can't be help."  
  
"I was his age ones," Zhao Yun replied politely. "I understand the urge and the drive. I will protect him." With that, he closed the door behind him.  
  
"Is it really a good idea to let Lord Jiang Wei go, Prime Minister?" An attending officer asked quietly as they watch the two young men leave. Zhuge Liang didn't reply, only a faint trace of a smile can be seen on the corner of his lips.  
  
Zhao Yun found Jiang Wei waiting for him in the corridor and handed the young apprentice the scrolls of instructions that he was too excited to remember about. The ex-Wei general sheepishly smiled and took the scroll.  
  
"Try to calm down a bit otherwise his Excellency might change his mind." Zhao Yun warned.  
  
Jiang Wei stuck his tongue out and made a face. "Yes, I should try to be more adult, after all, it won't be long before I become old geezers like you." With that the youth raced down the hallway and disappeared behind the bend with laughter trailing after him like the wind.  
  
Zhao Yun didn't chase after him; he just stood where he was and watch the other man until the walls blocked his sight. He had forgotten how easily one loses their innocence and youthful energy at this time and age. He is not that much older than the apprentice strategist, yet he felt like he does not remember a time when he does not rage across the battlefield. Some how he envied the other for the ability to retain that energy, with one last look down where Jiang Wei had disappeared, he turn his heels and marched down to his own place. Musing wither the new comer will find his room on his own or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Crossing Spears** - Chapter 2  
  
_By_: Yeu  
  
_Comment_: I seriously was not thinking about continuing the story, but... everybody seems to assume there's a chapter 2. So I guess I gotta write it no? A word of warning; I had plotted out the rest of the story to the end that I hope everyone would like. But after this chapter, things will get a little spicier. Yaoi is definitely involved (Guess everyone can see that coming ) and so are some angst and other violent acts. Viewer/Reader discretion is advised.  
  
And as everyone knows that Zilong is another one of Zhao Yun's names; Boyue is another name that Jiang Wei goes by. Again, the characters are not my creation but real people that have passed on a long time ago. Dynasty Warriors is made possible by Koei and Omega-Force, go them.

* * *

Jiang Wei felt alive, as he always do before a battle. He has spent the days before the departure to prepare his gear and those of his company. Thank the Golden Emperor that it was not the right hand that his sparring partner had injured; otherwise he is going to have one hell of a time filling out all the necessary paper works for the equipment and supplies. In addition to that, he has to make sure his aged mother has people to care for her while he is away. The night before the march, as he was going thought the final reports, there was a faint knock on his room door, a ratty looking man-servant hurried in and whispered in his ear.  
  
"General Zhao Yun request an audience with you, master." The servant said urgently in a low tone.  
  
"Now?" The young man was surprised, it is late, according to the moon's position high in the sky; it is well pass midnight. "What it is he wish to talk about?"  
  
"I do not know master," The servant said, "but I shall go ask."  
  
"Never mind, send him in." The young strategist told the servant. "And nobody comes near unless I call for one."  
  
The man bowed and scurried away. A few moments later, another faint knock rang on the door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Zhao Zilong entered with quietness of a cat, yet with the presence of a tiger. He seems to be uneasy as to why he is here. The spear general is dressed in a light gray robe tailored similar to those of his work out robe, but this one is lighter in material and much thinner.  
  
"What great honor to have you come visit me." The young apprentice said genuinely, avoiding his eyes so he would not stare at the refined muscles under the thin garb. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"My apologies for calling at such an late hour." Zhao Yun said formally. "But I need to make sure that you know what you are doing."  
  
"What is it you mean?"  
  
"I trust that you have read the instructions?" The general nodded toward the half opened bamboo scroll on the youth's desk.  
  
"Word by word."  
  
"Then I suggest you read it again since you apparently didn't notice some important details." Zhao Yun said plainly, "Although I had promised the Prime Minister that I shall ensure your safety, but by the plans that we were handed, it is nearly quite impossible for me to be at two places at once. If you have need of help, it is quite possible that the call will go unanswered."  
  
Alarmed, the young man immediately pour over his maps again, this time in a different light. Jiang Wei hadn't noticed those particular facts before, so anxious about the battle was he. But now that he studied the plans and the maps again, he saw the great danger that he is to face and wondered what his teacher's purpose is to set him at such a position. Cold sweats pour from his forehead as he realizes what he faces; his isolated company is open to the enemies at 3 sides with his route of retreat a small mountain path that is easily ambushed. If being a mountain range away from the rest of the forces is not enough, scout reports that Lu Bu's camp is in almost the same vicinity. On the other hand, Zhao Yun has been named the Commander of this particular campaign, setting him at the center of the main camp. Between his responsibilities as the Commander and his location, the spear general would have to be a god to be able to come to his aid if he shall need it.  
  
Still, despite the uneven odds he faced, he still has no wish to be left out of this march. Since it shall be the first one since the fateful day that he joined the Shu, he also has no great desire to stay in a place that is filled with those who resent him for being accepted by both the Emperor and the Prime Minister even though he had sided with the enemy only weeks before.  
  
"I hope the purpose of this visit is not to deter me from this campaign." Jiang Wei asked in a pained voice.  
  
"That was my intent." Zhao Yun admitted truthfully.  
  
Panic start to settle into his systems, the ex-Wei general clenched his hands into fists. "And if I refuse to yield, will you be commanding me to withdraw?"  
  
"No." Zhao Yun shook his head, "I don't believe in forcing people to do what they don't want to do."  
  
"I will not be left behind." Jiang Wei said with all the determination he could gather.  
  
"Even if you are practically a sitting duck? A bait to hook a bigger fish?"  
  
"I will not stay, it is more dangerous for me here in the Capital than out in the battlefield."  
  
"What about your mother? She is old and you are her only child. If anything was to happen to you, who will care for her?" To that Jiang Wei had no answer.  
  
They glared at each other for what seem forever, but Jiang Wei eventually looked away. The pressure from the other's glare is almost too much for him to handle, and he thought that his cause was lost. So he was quite surprised when the other speaks again.  
  
"Fine. Since I can not persuade you to drop the thought, I brought something that might help." The tiger general reached behind his back and drew a sheathed sword that he had tied to his belt and stuffed the weapon to the astonished youth's free hand.  
  
It is a universal knowledge that Zhao Zilong's weapon of choice is the Dragon Spear, and he owns no other weapons in any shapes or form, except for one. A memoir from Chang Ban, where he rode through 800 thousand Wei soldiers alone with a newborn babe strapped to his breast. He slew half a hundred of Cao Cao's generals, including Xiahou En, and from the body of the dead sword carrier he took the Blue Blade. The sword with edges that can slice through armor and flesh like hot knife through butter, which helped a great deal in his struggle at the now famous plains. It is that sword that Zhao Yun now placed in the hands of Jiang Wei, who recognized the weapon immediately, being Cao Cao's former subordinate.  
  
The youth could only gasp at the wondrous blade that has been given into his care. Though he had forgotten about the sword, the exquisite sheath it rests in cannot be mistaken for any other.  
  
"This. is a thing of too great of value." Jiang Wei stuttered, face pale from shock. "I cannot accept such expensive gift."  
  
"It is not a gift."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'm merely loaning you the sword." Zhao Yun explained. "A sword is much easier to use with one hand than a spear. You will not find another sword that is superior to this in the armory. I will be wanting it back after this campaign, and I will expect you to hand it back to me personally." An extra emphasis was put on the last word.  
  
"I'm not worthy to be entrusted with such a treasure." The youth objected, handing the weapon back to its owner who refuses to accept it.  
  
Zhao Yun sighed, he knew this was going to happen, good thing he has a better way than to go through the traditional way of arguing back and forth.  
  
"General Jiang Wei, stand ready to receive orders." He said suddenly with such force that the youth almost cowered back. "I will be your superior until we return to the Capital again. I'm loaning you the sword, Blue Blade, until the end of this march. At the end of the trip you shall return the blade to me, personally, don't make me say it a third time."  
  
The apprentice strategist could only shrink under the intense glare, and only with much resentment did he kneel down. "Order received."  
  
"Good, now go to sleep, we will be leaving at the first sign of dawn." The general turned and started to leave, but he paused at the door. "I do not mean to offend you, Boyue, but I do wish that you will not meet with any harm." He added and left.  
  
Zhao Yun left so fast that he did not notice a reddish color creeping upon the youth's cheeks. Jiang Wei was left wondering why he has such strange reaction whenever the other man shows him acts of kindness that are common among comrades. Even when he has finally retired for the night, the thought still bothered him nonetheless.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
I hope everyone like it, and that I didn't disappoint anyone with my bad writing. Anyway, the campaign starts next chapter. Currently I have no idea how long the story will be, probably until I get everything out I suppose.


	3. Chapter 3

Crossing Spears - Chapter 3  
  
By: Yeu  
  
Sorry for the delay between Chapter 2 & Chapter 3, but somehow I had a very hard time making Chapter 3 the way I want it to, that's why it took so long. Oh well, so the campaign is on their way, I'm planning something very evil and from the looks of things, the ester egg will be in Chapter 6 or 7.  
  
If you want to try to imagine the characters interact. Please use the model from DW3 for Zhao Yun and DW4 for Jiang Wei, no particular reason except I like those the best. I think the face to Jiang Wei's model in DW3 is too angular, the smoother lines in DW4 suits him much better.  
  
As always, comments and reviews are appreciated, but not forced. I will not be coming over your house with a lightsaber in my hands demanding that you give a review or if in to some monster's stomach you go.  
  
Too lazy to type the lawful stuff; refer to chapter 1 and 2 for the copyright things.  
  
----------  
  
The early morning air is crisp and clean, the kind of smell that makes you glad to be alive, and Zhao Yun certainly felt that way, except his mind disagrees with him. He had spent all night reviewing every detail of the march, and now he was paying for the effort. He turned to look back at the column of soldiers he was leading, and wondered how many will still be there on the return trip. But he quickly dismissed the thought from his mind; sacrifices are necessary to achieve one's dreams, and thinking about such depressing thought will only get him down.  
  
The spear general quickly glanced back again at the officers he was given command of. Riding directly right behind him was the young Jiang Wei, filling in the role of strategist for this campaign. Still, Zilong had no idea how Boyue is suppose to do his duty when he is stationed miles away from the main camp. Although he knows better than to doubt the Sleeping Dragon, but that does not mean he cannot have his reservations about the commands. Especially since that little practice fight they had several days ago had left the young man in less than perfect shape and although he'll never admit it to anyone, Zhao Yun simply does not believe that Jiang Wei is suited to be on the battlefield. He is too naïve to be here, The general thought quietly to himself, he will die on the field.  
  
To the apprentice's right was Nu Wa, a young woman with the name, and skills of a Goddess. Although dependable and a valuable asset, Zhao Yun cannot help to wonder what her purpose is on the battlefield. Calm and serene, she almost seemed not to care which side she was on, if she cared to be on the battlefield at all, yet she shows great concern for those around her. Still, her wisdom is broad and her rapier deadly, both things are in desperate need in time of turmoil.  
  
"Why you little." A sudden shout break Zilong out of his train of thought, and he sighed when he realize that Ma Chao wasted no time in picking on the young man. "Why don't you get your soft, lazy ass back to Wei you no good, gutless worm!"  
  
Zhao Yun had not anticipated Ma Chao's participation in the plans. It seemed like a last minute decision to thrust the famous horseman into the campaign, and knowing his immense detest for anything Wei-related, he could foresee the many arguments and fights Gerneal Ma will pick with the newcomer. Zhao Yun had quickly pulled the young man aside for a warning about the other man before they set out, but Zhuge Liang had placed Jiang Wei right next to Ma Chao in the formation, guaranteeing the trip will be anything but quite. He quickly glanced over to the woman beside the arguing pair, he had completely missed how the little fray started, but she only shrugged at him and shook her head.  
  
"I'm only saying that your observations seemed very superficial." Jiang Wei replied in a very controlled tone. "I made no comment on what kind of short sighted personality is needed to even think of such a comment, and I certainly did not mention anything about you being that incompetent."  
  
"Incompetent?!" The horseman's face was crimson with anger. "Just wait until the action starts, and we'll see who is incompetent!"  
  
"We have no need to wait," The young man replied with a smirk on his handsome face. "We already know the answers already. Besides, since I didn't name any names, you seemed pretty eager to fill those shoes."  
  
Ma Chao's face was red, then it turned pale, Zhao Yun could almost see the steam of anger rising from his head. Everyone know that the horseman would lose any verbal fights, he was no where near Jiang Wei in turns of skills with words and his hot temper does not help the matter much. Still, they have no need of an injury so early in the march, and certainly not one from internal feud.  
  
"Both of you, QUIET!" Zhao Yun barked from his saddle and he reared his horse so he stood face to face with the quarreling men.  
  
"We are not that far from the Capital and I would gladly send back anyone who gives the company any trouble with a very interesting report back to the Prime Minister." The spear general scolded, "If I hear one more peep out of any of you, you will be sentence with 100 slashes for demoralizing the troops. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
Both men bowed their heads and said nothing.  
  
"Good, Nu Wa, you have permission to slap the first one to make a sound across the face as hard as you can." The girl nodded but said nothing. "Now if you guys can stop being so immature and childish we can move on."  
  
Zhao Yun pretended he did not see the glare Ma Chao was giving him as they assume the march, although the last order was quite unnecessary, he hope that such disgrace will prevent any more fight in the future. He as laden with enough stress as it is being the Commander of the march, he don't really want any more freebies. Yet, he can't just let the fight go like that either.  
  
So it was no big surprise when both man were called to the main tent when they rest for the night, since they were called in separately, Jiang Wei waited outside while the horseman went in first.  
  
The young apprentice knocked himself over the head mentally for being such an idiot as to cause a commotion on his first assignment. That certainly wasn't one of his plans to impress his new comrades. Great going, genius, what a big shit hole you've thrown yourself into. The young man thought to himself, won't mother love to see you know, getting call in like you were a little kid. He flinched when the voices inside the tent become louder and harsher. Moments later, Ma Chao exited the tent, head hang low in defeat and returned to his own tent, barely even noticing Jiang Wei. He was so filled with fear that when he was called by the guards that his knees almost gave away.  
  
General Zhao Yun was sitting exhausted on his cushion when the ex-Wei general entered. Half-opened scrolls and other things like maps and charts covered the makeshift table in front of him. The responsibilities of the Commander obviously has him running around in circles to make sure everything was alright, an internal feud is really the last thing he needed. The Tiger general reached for a cup of wine that was on the floor, took a long drink from it, and exhaled. It was a long time before Zilong spoke.  
  
"How is your arm?" The general asked quietly.  
  
"Huh?" Jiang Wei, expecting a lecturing coming on, was totally unprepared for the question.  
  
"Your arm." Zhao Yun pointed at the bandages. "Is it okay?"  
  
"Oh that, yes, it is healing." Jiang Wei babbled, trying very hard to hide his nervousness. "Thank you very much for your concern, I really don't deserve it."  
  
The other man nodded and speaks no more, his eyes are distant and that only added on to the young man's nerves. In an attempt to rid of the uneasy silence that hangs in the air like a knife, Jiang Wei got to his knees to bow his head.  
  
"I'm very sorry for the incident this morning, Commander." He apologized sincerely. "I was out of place and it is wrong of me to provoke my superiors."  
  
"I had thought you have better sense than what you showed this morning." Zhao Yun said quietly as cold sweat poured from the Jiang Wei's back. "General Ma Chao is hot tempered and his hatred for Cao Cao is widely known but he is still one of the Five Tiger Generals and your superior, and I'm sure the Prime Minister had instruct you what is the punishment for talking back to your senior and that we are very strict about our laws, no one is exempt by it, even the Prime Minister himself."  
  
"I'm fully aware of the fact." The young man could feel himself shaking as he recalls the list of possible punishments. "Still, I."  
  
"I'm not finished." Zhao Yun finally looked at him and the act only make the young man cower some more. "However, I'm willing to forgive your actions this time."  
  
Jiang Wei head shoot up. "Thank you!" He said, almost weeping. "Words can not express my gratitude for your understanding."  
  
"If you have any thanks, hold it for Nu Wa." Zhao Yun said emotionlessly, looking away again. "She had came earlier and plead for your case, I'm only letting you go because she testified that General Ma was at fault for purposely provoking the fight."  
  
The young man was suddenly hit with mixed feelings; he was glad that the truth was told, and made a mental note to send gifts to the young woman who had saved him from a certain disgrace. But he was also scared, ever since his arrival at the Shu camp, Zhao Yun had always been protective and kind to the young strategist, to have his idol and mentor suddenly turn icy cold on him is worse than any punishment.  
  
"But I'm not totally exempting you from punishment." The spear general continued, closing his eyes as the exhaustion began to overcome him. "You are fined 5000 gold for this little incident and it is on the report I send back to Prime Minister, he will decide the rest of your punishment, if any."  
  
"I understand." Jiang Wei quickly replied; compare to what had been in store for him, 5000 gold is nothing.  
  
"Just make sure nothing like this happens again, you are the Prime Minister's student, and having a pupil behaving so badly will only bring disgrace to the teacher."  
  
Jiang Wei felt a knot inside of him grow, why does everything he do have to reflect on someone else? Will anyone in this camp see him as himself and not as some one else's extension? The young man was out to make a name for himself, not to live quietly under someone else's shadow.  
  
"You may stand and leave."  
  
The young strategist obeyed, but paused when he reached the tent entrance. He looked back hesitantly and saw that the Little Dragon had collapsed completely into his cushions. Jiang Wei wanted to say something, about how sorry he was for bringing more trouble, about how much he wished he wasn't so childish, and about how much better he will behave from now on, so please don't be so cold to me! Jiang Wei pleaded mentally.  
  
Zhao Yun opened his eyes wearily and was surprised to see the young strategist still there. "Is there still something you would like to say? Boyue. Can't it wait until tomorrow, I'm quite exhausted."  
  
Although the words are light, they strike the Jiang Wei like a war hammer. Did that incident really displease him so? Was all the young man could think about. He is so unhappy with me that he wants me out of his sight? His mind was so focused on that thought that he fail to see the fact that Zhao Yun did look and feel exhausted and is in desperate need of some rest.  
  
"Well?" Zhao Yun asked again, eager to end the meeting so he can seek the comfort of his bed.  
  
"I." Jiang Wei found himself at a lost for words, rare for someone who uses them for battle more than he uses his spear.  
  
Zhao Yun raised one of his eyebrows, waiting with a patience he felt he does not have for the rest of the sentence. His relaxed stance, however, only translated to the young man as that he did not care and did not want him to be there.  
  
"I." Then making up his mind, he spat out his thought. "I just hope you won't hate me!" The he ran out like a man defeated with his pride tailing behind him in the dust.  
  
The Tiger General was left stunned by the sudden outburst. Was I that harsh on him? Zhao Yun thought to himself. I don't think I was that unkind, concerning the circumstances. Maybe he is overreacting a bit. The general held his exhausted head in one of his hands, and decided that unless the sky is crashing down, he will not let anything come between him and his rest.  
  
Jiang Wei sprinted all the way back to his own tent and was out of breath when he finally threw the blinds to the tent shut. There, he collapsed on his bed, mentally cursing himself on all the stupid things he did today.  
  
"Can't. believe I said such a thing." He murmured to himself when he thought about the outburst. "Now General Zhao will really think I'm way out there." The young man chuckled at himself dryly.  
  
The young man covered his eyes with his hands, and hope that tomorrow will be a better day.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	4. Chapter 4

Crossing Spears - Chapter 4  
  
By: Yeu  
  
Well. I have to admit. I haven't even thought about Chapter 4 (I know, shame on me.) Until somebody reminded ever so nicely in their story that they are still waiting. I know, now I feel bad. Yes, you. I'm talking about you, you know who you are. stop playing with my mind like that.  
  
Anyway, any name I use in the story for the sub-sub generals will be that of real people. But historically correct doesn't mean historically accurate. Take Lai Tong for example, Jiang Wei came WAY~~ after Zhang Fei was killed, and Mr. Lai was killed when Mr. Zhang was still alive and drinking. So, in another words, those two would NEVER have met.  
  
If you tell me that by now you still don't know the copyright stuff, may Zhao Yun spear your innards, barbeque you, and Red Hare stomp over your remains. (If you need a hint, go look at chapter 1 & 2, don't worry, I ain't gonna tell.)  
  
Ever write a story at 3 am while pumping yourself full of fish parts. ya, very interesting.  
  
----------  
  
Jiang Wei sat motionlessly on his gray stallion; his eyes gazed uncaring over the horizon. The sunset was beautiful, too bad that his mind is too occupied to notice it. It was so far away that the youth did not hear one of his sub-generals ride up behind him, and was so startled that he almost fell out of his saddle when his name was called. Thank the Golden Emperor that Ma Chao was not there to see him, otherwise he would never hear the end of it.  
  
"My Lord!" Lai Tong practically shouted in his ear.  
  
Jiang Wei tried but failed to regain his composure and smiled sheepishly at the other man. "Oh. I'm sorry, what were you saying?"  
  
"I'm just pointing out that my lord seems to be. rather out of it lately." Lai Tong paused slightly, "And I'm wondering if there is anything I can help."  
  
Jiang Wei stared at the man, for some reason he had a feeling that 'air- headed' was more of the word the older man wanted to say. "No," He finally replied, giving a light smile. "Just a lot of things on my mind."  
  
"If I might be allowed to express my opinion," His officer said. "In such a case, coming from one with many decades of experience, they will get use to it in time. And a few gifts here and there will help also. However."  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt." Jiang Wei cut in, "But. I have no idea what the general is talking about."  
  
"Why, all wives get upset and throw their tempers around the first few time you are ordered on a far away march." The older man said in such a lecture tone that the youth wanted to laugh out loud, however impolite that is.  
  
"I think there is an misunderstanding." The young strategist said, still trying to keep his face straight. "I'm not married."  
  
"Really?!" Lai Tong stuttered. "Then who was that regal lady with you when you moved in to the capital?"  
  
"A cousin of mine." The young man finally gives into laughter. "She takes care of my mother when I'm away, although it is not the first time she is mistaken for my wife."  
  
"Oh!" The officer looked quite embarrassed. "I just thought that one with such skill and looks as you must already have one if not many wives."  
  
"My mother has been trying to set up marriages with many ladies of fine families." Jiang Wei admitted. "But I prefer to accomplish as much as I can before setting down with a family."  
  
"Ah, just like General Zhao Yun then!" Lai Tong exclaimed. "He said the same thing back when Governor Zhao Fan tried to set the Commander up with a lady by the name of Lady Fan."  
  
"Yes, I have heard the story, actually, that is where I got my idea from, although my mother doesn't seem very happy about it." The youth can't help but laugh again when he remembers his mother's reaction when he had told her of his decision. "She complained that there might be a chance she will never hold a grandson and our family shall wither away shall I fall in battle."  
  
"There is truth in that." The sub-general nodded. "Yet, that is talk for another time. I had originally come up to report to my lord that our troops are in position and the enemy is sighted. We will engage approximately when the moon hangs high."  
  
The young man nodded. "That won't be long then," He paused. "How many days has it been since we separated from the main force?"  
  
"3 days, my lord."  
  
"So it is time then." Jiang Wei muttered underneath his breath.  
  
After that little argument in the first day of the march, the rest of the way had been quite to the point where is it unnerving. The generals did not gather to enjoy meals as customary, and the only words they exchanged were orders and questions that received one-word answers.  
  
When they had come to the fork in the road where the men under the ex-Wei general were to separate from the main force, nothing was said. The troops simply went their separate ways like water flowing apart.  
  
The two men slowly rode down the hill where they had been talking; Lai Tong studied the back of the young superior who rode before him. Although he had his doubts about being put under someone who is so young, if the Prime Minister trusted the youth, who is he to say anything? Still, no matter how brilliant of a mind Jiang Wei has, it is clearly not all there. The young general had pretty much been out of it lately, and no matter how able you are, that is just asking for disaster to come knocking at your door in such a shape.  
  
The pair arrives back at the camp just as the moon was lighting up the dark landscape. Jiang Wei retreated into his own tent to put on his armor and gather up his gear. As he was about to exit, his eyes fall on a sheathed sword leaning against one of the tent's poles. It is the Blue Blade that Zhao Yun had lend to him the night before their departure, which he had changed the sheath to that of an ordinary army sword to hide it's identity. And at the sight of the weapon, the young man can feel his heart again cringe with pain. As he fingers the sword's cold handle, he wondered if he still has a right to use the mighty weapon now that he had disgraced himself in front of his idol.  
  
"General Jiang, please hurry!" The young strategist finally snap out of his train of thought when he hears his bodyguard calling from outside the tent. "The troops are ready to be deployed!"  
  
Making up his mind, he grabbed the Blue Blade and ties the weapon to his belt next to his saw-off spear. I will prove myself. He thought firmly and with as much determination as he can possible muster. I will let him see that I'm not just a useless young kid that messes up everything. With one final look around his tent to ensure that he has brought everything he should, he marched out of the tent.  
  
By the light from the burning lamps, the young general could see the troops lining up in an ordering fashion in the courtyard. The officers are all on the horses and by the looks from their faces, they are all eager to get a piece of the action He, however, isn't ready just yet, and he wave the officers over to get one final tactic discussion in before they leave.  
  
"The reports say that we should meet with little resistance." One of the other officers reported. "Their main force should have been attracted by the main camp on the other side of the mountain, so that leaves us a opening to ransack their supplies."  
  
Those words still rang in Jiang Wei's ears as the fire surrounded him and lit up the night sky.  
  
"Damn!" He muttered, how could he have fallen in to a trap, now of all times?  
  
"Gather up the foot soldiers!" He barked an order to a nearby horseman, "Find the weakest spot and gather all the attacking powers there to break though!"  
  
He cursed himself, if he had only been paying more attention to his surroundings, taking a path surrounded by tall grass almost guaranteeing you'll be getting more heat then you would like. Trying not to pay attention to the charred bodies of his fallen company, Jiang Wei directs the gathering of the remaining force. The scorching heat from the fire continues to assault him from all sides, and from inside the armor, the ex- Wei general could almost swear he is being toasted alive. Wiping of the pouring sweat with the back of his bad hand and guided his horse to round up the soldiers with the other. It took a lot of work for him and the other officers to gather enough soldiers who are still in their sane minds to work together, everyone else is either toasted or too far out to listen to logic.  
  
"Officer Sun, take command!" Jiang Wei directed one of the surviving officers, not trusting himself anymore to make any judgment.  
  
The officer nodded and immediately started to supervise the clearing of the burning plants where the fire is less fierce. Still cursing himself, Jiang Wei got off his horse and pulled the Blue Blade to help out with the clearing. It does not matter anymore who is doing the hard work; if they don't cut a way out soon, none will survive. The rumors about the sharpness of the swords edges were more than true, he soon found out, with each sweep with the weapon the path to safety becomes more and more of a reality. The solders cheered when they finally sense that they might escape a fiery death. With renewed hope and strength, the company managed to walk away from the grassy plains, but still, almost half their numbers lay dead on the bloody earth.  
  
The exhausted troops found shelter in the nearby mountainside, with their safety ensured momentarily, they sat down and took a rest. The young man leading then can find no rest, however, as tears of defeat and sadness swell up in his eyes.  
  
"If only I was more aware!" He cried to the officers. "The death of the troops are on my head as I lead them to their death!"  
  
"It is not so." Sun San, who was given the leadership earlier, replied. "The enemy are familiar with the geographical shape of this land, and they had used it to their advantage."  
  
"Yes it is not time right now to discuss such issue." Lai Tong said nervously, scanning the land around them. "Don't you think it is strange that the enemy had us in a trap but yet did not finish us off when they clearly have the chance?"  
  
The crowds immediately grow silent as the shadow of forbidding spread in everyone's heart.  
  
"The only possible reason that they did not pursue us is." Lai Tong continued.  
  
"That we are still in their trap!" Jiang Wei finished off the sentence, and again cursing himself for not seeing it earlier. "Gather up everyone! Return to camp immediately! We can not stay any longer!"  
  
Even as the rest of the troop scattered to prepare their escape, the sound of horse hoofs can be heard far off in the distance, and it only added confusion to an already panicking company.  
  
"Get the injured out NOW!" The leaders were shouting. "Abandon anything that is not essential, save your own lives!"  
  
"General!" Lai Tong shouted at the young strategist, "Please! Hurry and get out of here!"  
  
"I will not leave!" Jiang Wei answered. "Not until everyone else is out! It's all my fault that we ended up here; I will be the one who will clean up. Give my horse to someone who will need it. You are in charge of the retreat. Immediately send message to the main camp when you are safe!"  
  
"But, General!" The officer tried to argue back.  
  
"That is a order!" The young man's heart raced faster and faster as he can feel the ground started to shake. "Leave, NOW!"  
  
Unable to disobey a direct order, Lai Tong shoots one last glance before herding the first of the troops to escape. The minutes ticked by as the messy retreat ensues, and Jiang Wei can faintly make out the pursuing enemy in the dark. He swallow hard, and can feel his left hand aching, but at the same time, he felt excited as he holds his short spear at ready.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	5. Chapter 5

Crossing Spears - Chapter 5  
  
By: Yeu  
  
I've been playing a game called Fantasia Sango lately, it is a Chinese computer game loosely based on the Romance of the Three Kingdoms. And let me tell you, Zhao Yun looks HOT in there. Yes, he did kicked my ass so hard that I kissed the moon but you know what, he is not Zhao Yun if he didn't do that (I was, after all, trying to assassinate Lui Bei ^_^). If you ever want too see him looking like a character from Precious Moments, here is the place ^_^ Oh. and the game is good too.  
  
Anyway. How does everyone like the story so far? (Just thought I should be asking for fan opinions once in a while, this is a FAN fiction after all.) Oh, and the answer to many of your question: When are Boyue and Zilong going to get it going? The answer is. Not going to tell ^_^ I'm not going to spoil the surprise. And one more thing, I don't plan to do Zilong x Boyue, BUT Boyue x Zilong, there is a difference there ^_-. And no, the Easter egg is not B&Z finally getting together but.oww, just wait until I get to it, hopefully you guys will like it. Also, if there is anything you want to be in the story, leave them in the review bin.  
  
Koei and Omega Force are responsible for Dynasty Warriors, so all rights goes to them. Have you ever wondered if anyone from present day can claim a lineage from one of the generals during the age of the Three Kingdoms? Would you want to meet them if there are people like that? I think I would.  
  
Also, a short chapter compared to the other, but I'll make it up eventually.  
  
----------  
  
The man known as Zhao Yun watched the battle from the top of a nearby hill with some of the other officers. So far the battle has been going amazingly well, the enemy's numbers aren't as much as they estimated, or as skilled as they had guessed. And that is one major problem.  
  
"You sure the scouts didn't find anymore enemy units?" Zilong asked Nu Wa, not letting the anxiety he is feeling getting into his voice.  
  
"They practically dug up every square centimeter of the ground in a 3 mile radius looking for them." She replied calmly, "Nothing."  
  
"Why don't you put up a huge banner saying 'Come here to die'?" Ma Chao said dryly, "Maybe that'll get them to come."  
  
Zilong suppressed an impulse to punch the horseman; apparently General Ma still can't get over the bitterness of being reprimanded. Instead, he tightened his hold on the rein of his white steed, opting just to give the rebellious general a stare full of daggers.  
  
"Something is wrong," He muttered. The plan was for them to draw most of the forces away from the enemy camp so the other company can ransack their supplies. Once the enemy supplies are taken, they are to hold a siege until the moment is ripe before taking the obnoxious Dong Zhou's head. From the looks of the enemy that they are managed to take, it cannot be more than a small part of the force. Not to mention none of the higher-ups have shown their face. Not even Lu Bu, who always charges into battle like a frenzied tiger, is no where to be seen. And that part concerns him the most.  
  
"Ma Chao, you stay and finish up the battle. Maybe that'll burn off some of that excess energy you have." Zhao Yun reared his horse around. "Nu Wa, come back to the camp with me, I need to look over the maps again. And All messengers or scouts with any information come straight to me."  
  
"You seemed very troubled." The young woman commented as they gallop down the small hill.  
  
"It has already been 5 days," The spear general replied, a bit annoyed. "The plan was for General Jiang to take the depot on day 3, but we have had no word from his camp nor does the enemy seem nervous. I fear for the worst."  
  
"I feel the same way." Nu Wa agreed. "However, the scouts WE send should be back soon, hopefully they will bring us the news that we desperately needs."  
  
It was a full 2 hours after they got back at the camp before the said man arrived, and from the trouble look and the exhaustion, the news cannot be joyful.  
  
The messenger was quickly served wine and food so he can regain his strength to relay his mission, but half way through the meal, the man broke down in tears.  
  
"It was a disaster." He cried. "There were injured everywhere. They were ambushed; the enemy had set fire to the plains to trap them. Although half their numbers managed to escape, a fallow up attack totally scattered the remaining troops. Many are missing, including some of the top leaders." The man could say no more.  
  
"And do you have the list of names for the missing officers?" Zhao Yun said with a forced calm.  
  
"The camp was in disarray, my lord." The man continued his sobs. "No one knows for sure who is missing. But currently General Lai Tong is in charge, he was the highest ranking officer that they found alive."  
  
The courageous general could feel color draining form his face, and his had suddenly felt so weak that his cup fell to the floor and shattered into many pieces. He quickly glanced at the young woman sitting below him, who was also looking back at him. She looked as surprised and shocked as he is, they share a knowing look and she continued with the questioning.  
  
"General Jiang is supposed to be in command." She questioned the sobbing man. "Why is he not there? What is the news on him?"  
  
"General Jiang was with the troops up to the escape form the fire trap." He reported. "The word is that he choose to stay behind with some of the uninjured to hold off the pursuing unit so the injured could escape. That is the last that anyone has seem of him."  
  
Zilong drew a sharp intake of breath. He knows every well what the messenger is implying although the man is fearful in saying the word. The room around him seems to spin slightly, and he shook his head quickly to clear up his sight, bring a hand to his forehead for support.  
  
"You sure that is all you know?" Nu Wa was asking in a suspicious voice. "You seem to be hiding something."  
  
"Well." The man stuttered slightly. "They say that he could not have survived."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Some of the soldiers testified that they saw the general who was leading the pursuers. It was."  
  
"Lu Bu." Zhao Yun finished the man's sentence. His felt his forehead throbbing and his throat was dry, as if a desert had suddenly sprang roots there. The spear general look up to find the woman general looking grave at him, studying him with a serious look on her beautiful face. He answered her with a weak smile and nodded at her, signaling that she can continue. She, however, choose not to.  
  
"I think that we should take a break from this inquisition and take it up again after dinner." She suggested, her eyes never straying from his face. "We have the news that we needed. What we should do right now is to send a massage to General Ma and have our troops pull back so we may rethink our strategy. Also, this messenger is extremely exhausted, in such a state he might not be able to accurately recall crucial details, the rest is as much for his sake as it is for us so that we may let the information soak into our minds and be able to think more clearly later on."  
  
The officers that gathered in the main tent muttered their agreement; many are in shock over the sudden reappearance of Lu Bu, who was rumored to be dead. Zhuge Liang had decided early in the planning stages that only to top level will know about the fact that the God of War might still be alive to avoid unnecessary anxiety and paranoia, so many were unprepared for the news. All looked at the Commander to await his decision, and they were answered with a slight nod, so the crowd dispersed.  
  
The spear general gladly retreated back to his private tent, where he lay on the make-shit bed and wait for the world to stand still again.  
  
"Boyue. You stupid, stupid." He mumbled to himself as his consciousness started to fade. "If anything happens to you, I'm going to kill you."  
  
----------  
  
Jiang Wei did not feel like waking, there was simply too much pain, and the back of his head feel like it was about to explode with all the throbbing going on. His muscles were in no better shape, in addition to his already injured arm, everything else seems to have found something to complain about and are doing it at the same time.  
  
As he tried to stretch his hands than had been resting very uncomfortably behind his back, he finally noticed something was wrong. The young man tried again and felt his wrists are tagging against something. Annoyed, he tilted his head back to see what's going on and found that he was tied to the pole he had been leaning against.  
  
What the.?  
  
Jiang Boyue looked around and for the first time noticed that he was not in his usual tent. Puzzled, he tried to remember what had happened before he had passed out but nothing comes to him, and all the extra thinking only made his head hurt even more.  
  
"I see you are awake." A soft voice suddenly rings in the young man's ears like silver bells, it is pleasant to hear and can hypnotize you if you listen to it enough.  
  
He looked up to see a beautiful young woman, with the grace of the willow tree and smile like the spring sun walking, no almost floating towards him. She carried with her a basin of water and a wooden box, which she placed next to him as she knelt down. She wore a white robe of very fine spin and the fabric almost hovers around her instead of resting on her. With the sun setting behind her back, she looked almost like a fairy.  
  
"I'm glad you finally came around, it's have been 2 days since you were brought back." The young woman opened the box and took out some towels and bandages. "."  
  
"Who are you.?" The apprentice strategist voice slurred a bit, mostly because he just woke up but also because he was quite surprised by the girl's beauty.  
  
"Oh! Where were my manners?" She smiled lightly and bowed. "This girl's name is Diao Chan, please to meet your acquaintance."  
  
"Diao Chan.?" Jiang Wei felt he has heard of the name before, and then it hit him like a raging tsunami crashing upon an unprotected beach. "That means I am.!"  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid so." The famous songbird replied. "You are in the camp of Dong Zhou. You have been taken captive." 


	6. Chapter 6

Crossing Spears - Chapter 6  
  
By: Yeu  
  
I love Diao Chan, women who are beautiful and devious does that to me. To think she had two of the most powerful men in the Three Kingdoms time period wrapped around her fingers, man she must be good ^_^.  
  
I guess people didn't like Chapter 5 that much from the lack of reviews. oh well, I hope I made up for it in this chapter. Oh and the surprise everyone's been waiting for? Next Chapter.  
  
Koei and Omega Force own Dynasty Warriors, thank you guys!  
  
----------  
  
For a second he stayed silent so his battered brain can better digest the information, then out of nowhere, Jiang Wei purposely banged his head on the pole that he was tied to. He, however, forgot there was already a bad bump there and the assault only made him see more stars.  
  
"What did my lord do that for?" The woman was surprised and she quickly examined the back of his head to make sure there were no further injuries. "Many people and famous generals have had such an experience and live to tell it. Why do you react so badly?"  
  
"To remind myself of how stupid I really am." Jiang Wei replied, trying to blink the dancing stars away. "Damn! I can't believe I've let that person down again!"  
  
Diao Chan studied him with her bright eyes. "It is interesting that you are worrying about letting someone else down when you are the one who is in more danger." She observed.  
  
"Just been doing too many stupid things lately." Jiang Wei winced slightly as the song maiden applied the towel she had wetted to his head. "I've been stupid, immature, brash."  
  
"No matter what you had done just please don't be excited right now." She replied as her soft hands applied some cooling medicinal paste on to the bump. "Injuring yourself farther won't do you any good in this situation."  
  
He sighed and decided that she was right, and stayed still so the singer would have an easier time with tying the bandages. The young man was pleasantly surprised at how efficient and skilled the maiden was at treating his many injuries, most of which he still can't remember how he got them. But as his scarred brain start to work again, he was suddenly alarmed at how much he was at ease with the song maiden. The sudden realization made him remind himself the need to be hard, but a wide smile from the girl immediately melts the shell.  
  
"So who is this person so important to you? Is it your wife that you left back at home?" Diao Chan asked gently, breaking the silence.  
  
"No, I'm not married." Jiang Wei felt like he was in that position before.  
  
"Well, that's a surprise. I would have expected someone as handsome as you to have a wife or two in addition to several concubines." The girl said. "Or maybe it is your lover that you are worrying about?"  
  
"My what?" The young man can't help but laugh, even in his condition. "No, nothing like that, just a person that I'm trying to prove myself to." Even as he spoke the words, Jiang Wei's heart doubts itself; is that person really just a person and nothing more?  
  
"Well, whomever it is, they seem to be very important to you." The girl was cleaning a gash on his leg. "It takes a lot of emotion to think about someone else while you are tie up somewhere with a uncertain fate."  
  
"Thank you for reminding me." He said dryly.  
  
"Oh, please don't misunderstand me, my lord." Diao Chan answered apologetically. "But I'm just trying to say that it is very fortunate of you to have found such a person. Who knows, maybe you have found the other end of the red string."  
  
Jiang Wei stared at her, surprised by the comment, and then cracks a dry laugh. If she only knows whom he had been thinking about, then the singer would see how improper that comment is. Such things are looked upon with high disgrace in the society, even though in an almost all male army, there are many cases where people keep quite about. The young man had previously chosen to ignore those things back in Wei when rumors arise where more than a few of his subordinates are engaged in the unacceptable behavior. Although such things are grounds for immediate discharge, his opinion is that if they can perform on the field of battle that is all that he cares. They are in the army because they can fight, and as long as they can do their duty, he will turn a blind eye. But he never thought about himself being in that situation and the thought made him quite uncomfortable in some ways.  
  
"Did I say something wrong, my lord?" The singer asked warily. "I apologize if I said anything that offends you."  
  
"How come you are so skilled at treating wounds?" He asked her, effectively changing the subject. "I thought you were just a singer and dancer."  
  
"I am." She replied as she worked on changing the bandages on his left arm. "But you know Lord Lu Bu, he always comes back with little things here and there."  
  
Upon hearing the accursed name, the young general can feel his entire body jolt. Shivers running up and down his spine as sudden cold sweat poured forth, as sudden as lightning, he remembered how he got to where he is.  
  
----------  
  
Jiang Wei had hidden himself and what little troops he had among the trees and bushes alongside the road. The soldiers know that they are only here to delay, not to destroy and are to run as soon as the evacuation is complete. The young man pressed his aching left arm to his side, trying to at least alleviate some pain. His palms had become sweaty and he quickly wipes them on his sleeve and grips his spear even tighter.  
  
Situating himself on an outstretching branch of a tree, he peered though the leaves to study the unit that is fast approaching, and almost fell from the limb when he saw the leader. A large man with imposing air about him, blood thirst is in his eyes and death in his hands as a large spear with an extra blade shaped like a crescent moon. Jiang Wei had never seemed the man before, but the weapon cannot be mistaken for any other. Immediately without any doubt Jiang Boyue know he was looking into the face of the God of War, also known as Lu Bu.  
  
The young general quietly sneaked back and sagged down against the trunk of the tree to let out the breath he had been unconsciously holding. He hid his head between his knees and held himself close.  
  
"What is HE doing here?" He whispered to himself. "I thought he was dead! We can't hold against him. We'll just be increasing the body count."  
  
Thinking quickly, he revamped his plans; taking inspiration from their recent experience. He ordered the soldiers who are still with him to gather as much as dry grass as they can, and then direct them to place them in a specific formation around the road. Working feverishly and secretly, the troops manage to complete the formation just before the pursuers entered the forest.  
  
When the unit of the horseman entered the forest, all they found was a young man, a burning torch in one hand and a spear in the other. His handsome face was pale and determination as one would look when one's looking right at death.  
  
Lu Bu let out a roaring laughter. "Can't wait to be squashed, worm?" He smirked and licked his lips. "Don't worry, there's enough death to go around for everyone."  
  
"I might be a worm compare to you." Jiang Wei forced himself to look confident. "But sometimes even mice and win against an elephant."  
  
"You have guts for an insect!" The large man roared. "And I shall give you a painless death as a reward!"  
  
The God of War urged his horse forward; he had lost the Red Hare to Cao Cao and is now riding another horse. Although the animal itself still looks impressive, Jiang Wei is sure that it comes nowhere near the famous red horse.  
  
"Well, worm, aren't you going to run away?" Lu Bu raised his spear. "Come on, scream loudly, otherwise it will be no fun."  
  
The young man ignored the taunts, his eyes was focusing on an imaginary line on the ground.  
  
"General," Zhang Liao whispered. "Don't you think it's strange that only one person is confronting us? This might be a trap."  
  
"Ha!" Lu Bu laughed again, "What can one person do? Even if there is a trap, how much damage can it do?" And the giant man rode across the line.  
  
At that very moment, the young strategist threw his torch into the bush right next to him; it caught on immediately as the bush was in truth a pile of dried grass. Fire traveled across it's prearranged routes and soon formed circles upon circles of fire, enclosing the two men in the center and burning the others nearby.  
  
"Clever." The mighty general said to the young man. "But what can this little fire do?"  
  
Jiang Wei only smiled, his fire, was in fact, a signal to the rest of his men who were hiding to start their share of the fire. The forest was soon engulfed by the red demon, and frightened screams from the horses and the dying shouts from the men fill the air.  
  
"One fire might not be able to do much." The young man finally replied to the astonished giant. "But when there is a group of them together, it can destroy whole cities."  
  
"Even if you have prevented me from pursuing your troops." Lu Bu's eyes burn of fury. "You are caught within the fire like us, there is no way out for you."  
  
"Who said I wanted out?" The young man said sadly. "The meaningless loss of the troops are my fault, and I shall pay for it with my own life. My men has order to set the fire and run, you won't be able to touch them."  
  
The God of War's wrath burned even brighter, as he sees the sincerely of the youth's words. Quickly he reared his horse around to try to escape, but Jiang Wei wasn't about to let the big fish escape. He quickly circled around and knocks the horse off its feet by hitting one of its knees with the dull end of his spear. The large animal tripped and toppled over, throwing its rider to the ground.  
  
"I might get lonely on the way down." He mocked the fallen man. "I would love some companionship on the trip to hell."  
  
"You little WORM!" The man quickly got up. "I will make your death as painful as I possibly can make it!"  
  
"Take all the time you need. We are going down together!" The young general's eyes narrowed.  
  
With a deafening bellow, Lu Bu charged at the youth, Jiang Wei managed to block the strike, but the force of the blow send numbness up his arms and his left wrist began to scream in pain. The next successions of strikes were so fast that the youth could only see blurs, and each time he managed to block the heavy spear at the last moment. But after the fifth or sixth time, the numbness got the better part of him and his weapon was knock out of his hands and into the fire while the Jiang Wei himself was knocked to the ground.  
  
Lu Bu smiled like a beast about to tear the throat out of its prey, lips curling back to reveal his teeth. He purposely walked slowly up to the boy sprawling on the earth; the fires around him gave the man almost a devilish look.  
  
Jiang Boyue could barely feel anything besides the pain shooting up his left arm; he had accidentally fallen on it when he landed. Fighting the tears of pain that threatens to escape and clenching his teeth to better bare the pain, he barely saw the overhead thrust in time and had to roll out of the way, feeling the sharp blade of the air going by his cheek.  
  
Although the young man had never been too superstitious, the crimson light from the fire around them gave the mighty warrior the look of the devil, and it send chills down his spine. He tried to get back to his feet as quick as possible, but Lu Bu wasn't about to give him a chance to catch his breath. A wide sideswipe caught him in the thigh and he fell down again with blood gashing forth from the wound.  
  
"You will regret the day you dare to challenge me!" Lu Bu roared over the cracking of the fire and stood towering above the downed youth.  
  
"Which is today if your small mind can remember." Jiang Wei spat some blood on the ground. "Then again, that is too much to ask from an animal like you!"  
  
Angrily, the giant again aimed his spear at the injured youth, aiming to kill. But Jiang Wei is ready for it this time, gather what little strength he has, he pulled the Blue Blade free from its sheath and neatly sliced through the wooden pole of the heavy spear. Lu Bu was momentarily shocked by the surprising turn of the event as he stared at the severed head of the bladeless pole. Then he suddenly brought the pole down right across the young man's arms, sending the famous sword flying out of the burning circle and out of sight.  
  
Losing his last weapon, the youth is now left defenseless except for his sharp words. Cursing his own fragility, if only he had more strength, the young man might have been able to injure or even kill Lu Bu in his moment of shock, but he was too weak to move anymore, and laying on the ground like a lamb waiting to be slaughtered.  
  
"How DARE you destroy my weapon like that?" The mighty giant spat at Jiang Wei. "You will pay for that!"  
  
"You won't need that where we are going." The youth weakly replied. "Unless you want to cut your own throat to save me the trouble of slaying a swine."  
  
The youth wasn't sure if the redness on the God of War's face is of rage or is it simply the fire's reflection, but either way, it couldn't be good. Pulling back a leg, the large man delivered a swift and solid kick to the youth's abdomen. Jiang Wei could almost feel his innards changing positions from the force of the blow, and it brought up some unpleasant liquids that he threw up. But the man didn't stop there; he picked up the rugged youth with one hand and threw him hard, slamming him against the trunk of a nearby tree. Boyue crumbled at the root of the large plant, in his mind he scarcely remembers it's the same tree that he had hid in earlier. But what concern him more in the intense heat and pain he feels to the left side of his body, and as quickly as his abused body can, he rolled out of the burning shrub. Although his vision by now is too blurry to see the extent of his injures, his nose can smell the scent of burn hair, cloth, and flesh.  
  
"Ready to beg for mercy now, you insect?" Lu Bu laughed with an expression nearing madness. He was enjoying this little session, but the young general wasn't about to give in.  
  
"I didn't know you would understand if I spoken to you in the human tongue." Forcing the words out with a visible effort, Boyue clasped again to the ground. "I though you werejust a brainless ape."  
  
Faintly the young man could see the blood vessel bursting from the warrior's forehead, he roughly pick the defeated youth up by the dark strands of hair and threw him back onto the ground. The young man landed heavily on the side of his head, causing a long gash in addition to countless others he had already received.  
  
Through his failing vision, the former Wei general could see death advancing on him menacingly. But he forced a smile on his lips, a smirk that will push the single-minded man beyond the boundary of reasoning.  
  
The man reached down and grabbed the young strategist by his throat, gathering strength behind his grip. Jiang Wei could feel his supply of sir being cut short and know that his time is near, his only wish is to make sure that the brute they call Lu Bu would go with him.  
  
"General!" The youth could very faintly hear a voice call, but he wasn't sure if it is for him or not. His last thought because darkness overcame him was about how he had failed miserably and how many people he had let down.  
  
Lord Zhao Yun, please forgive me.  
  
----------  
  
Zhao Yun awoke to the voices of his bodyguards, "Lady Nu Wa wish to have an audience with you," they said.  
  
Still feeling faintly drowsy, he waved her in and motions her to sit down somewhere.  
  
"Are you feeling better my lord?" Nu Wa asked sincerely as she sat down on a wooden chair covered with some kind of fur. "You were so pale I was ready to call the army doctor on you."  
  
"I'm fine." The tiger general replied sourly, "Just surprised by the turn of events. The Prime Minister did not give instructions on what to do if something like this happens so I would have to think of something."  
  
"Permission to speak my mind, Commander?" The woman general asked gravely. Which surprises Zhao Yun, although the young woman is quite polite, she rarely uses titles.  
  
"Permission given."  
  
"We are doomed if we don't do something."  
  
"Can I take the permission back?" He said sourly.  
  
"If Lu Bu IS out there, there is not enough men in the world to take him down in a straight fight." She continued. "Not to mention the uncertain status of one of our own."  
  
"If you are thinking about a certain strategist, yes, I'm aware of that." The answer comes out with more bitterness than he had intended to be.  
  
"Well, this is where I would like to speak frankly, what are you going to do about him?"  
  
"I don't know yet, and I think we can't do anything. He is on his own if he is still alive."  
  
"You are just going to abandon him and the other camp?" The woman exclaimed.  
  
"Do you think I want to?" The Little Dragon felt like hiding his face with his hands. "The Prime Minister said we would be getting no reinforcements, we'll have to make do with the men we have. And if Lu Bu IS out there, we'll need every single man we can get."  
  
"So you are planning to sacrifice him and the men in the other camp then." It wasn't a question, but a statement.  
  
Zhao Yun said nothing; the decision wasn't easy nor is it something he wants to admit to. He searched desperately through his brain for something, anything that can lead to another solution, but nothing comes up. No matter how unwilling he is to give up on the young man put into his charge, his biggest responsibility is to guarantee the campaign is a success, and that comes before the lives of many men.  
  
"How can you think of such a thing!" Nu Wa practically screamed, "I know you have your responsibilities but you can not just desert others to die!"  
  
"Then give me another choice!" Zhao Zilong angrily spat back. "You think I like making this kind of decisions? I would prefer to be out there on the battlefield instead of lock up here in a tent! But I have no other choice!"  
  
"And if I do give you an alternative, would you take it?" The young woman suddenly smirked.  
  
"Anything." He looked at her suspiciously, but still answered truthfully.  
  
"Why can't you then, go by yourself?" She said seriously, "You are the equal of a thousand man, and it might be easy for you to act if you are alone."  
  
"But I can't!" He said in a desperate tone. "I wish I could, but I'm the Commander and I have to stay. You know any officer who deserts his or her post is sentenced by death."  
  
"But you wish you can, and would go if you could."  
  
"Of course." He was annoyed, how many times is she going to repeat this?  
  
The broad smile on the young woman's face was like the warm spring after a harsh winter. From somewhere in her shield she took out a letter and handed to him. "A new order from the Prime Minister." She laughed.  
  
Puzzled, he took the sealed envelop. After studying to seal to make sure it is truly a genuine stamp, he opened the envelope and read it carefully. As he continues to read, his eyes grow wider in surprise and shock.  
  
"When did you get this?!" He shockingly asked when he finishes reading the order.  
  
"Lord Zhuge Liang actually gave it to me before we leave." She replied simply. "Told me if nothing happens then destroy it when we get back, but if the need arises, you know." She left it hanging.  
  
"I don't believe this." Zhao Yun slumped back in his chair. "You should have told me sooner!"  
  
"Where would the fun be in that?" She smiled again. "Well then, should we make this formal, my lord?"  
  
"Might as well." He handed back the letter to her and kneeled on the ground before the young woman.  
  
"Attention Commander Zhao Zilong." She read the letter out loud. "You have permission to do and make any decisions you see fit, including the need to temporary leave your post. At your absence, the command would be given to General Ma Chao and General Nu Wa to be shared equally. You will, however, return as soon as your mission is accomplish to take back the responsibilities."  
  
"Order received, Zilong will obey the command to the best of his abilities." He took the letter from Nu Wa and stood up. "Well, I better get going."  
  
"Don't worry too much about him," The woman general comforted. "He is a smart lad, he would know how to take care of himself.  
  
"I know that." Zhao Yun answered, a bit strangely. "I'm not worried about him." Handing her the small flag that is the symbol of the Commander.  
  
"If you say so," Nu Wa answered as she exited the tent, not letting the man see the strange smile on her face. "Just take it easy and do the best you can."  
  
Ma Chao had just returned from the field of battle when he saw the Little Dragon racing off on his white horse.  
  
"Where is our precious Commander going?" He asked the young woman, who is standing nearby. "Why didn't he take his bodyguards with him?"  
  
"To rescue his princess." She laughed. "And such a task you always do alone."  
  
"Huh?" The famous horseman was quite confused.  
  
"Never mind," The woman general looked one more time at the cloud of dust that Zhao Yun's horse had kicked up as it sped off. "You need a quick update, and we have a lot of work to do."  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
----------  
  
DEFINITION: In Chinese, two people who are destined to be together are said to be tied together with a red string on their pinky. Diao Chan was referring to this belief in her conversation with Jiang Wei. Obviously, she does not know who was Boyue thinking about, and only assume it's his other half. 


	7. Chapter 7

Crossing Spears - Chapter 7  
  
By: Yeu  
  
This is the make-up-for-all-the-short-chapters chapter (That was a mouthful.) Sorry for not updating for so long, if you want to know the reason, go read my bio. I had checked and rechecked the story to make sure it has as little mistakes as possible, but if you catch one, please e-mail it to me. Which reminds me, now taking applications for a beta-reader ^_^  
  
I know I said I'm going to put in the surprise in this chapter, but since I've never written anything near sexual before (Kissing, hugging, sex. you get the idea) I'm hitting quite a large writer's block. And after you read this chapter, I think you can pretty much guess what's going to come next, but I'm still trying though. This chapter somehow turned out to be more plot orientated than I had planned, but I promise, I will get to the action.  
  
And since the content of the next chapter will be quite heated, I will change the rating for this story to R or NC-17 once Chapter 8 is updated, which will not be for a while if my memory problem doesn't improve soon. Reviews would be appreciated so I can know which way the readers want the story to go.  
  
Thank again to Koei and Omega-Force for making the wonderful game possible and to let more people get exposed to the Chinese culture.  
  
----------  
  
"My Lord!" The soldiers guarding the gate to the divisional camp were very surprised to see him. "What are you doing here? Where are your bodyguards? Why didn't you send word you were coming?" They fired off a barrage of questions.  
  
"Never mind that!" Zhao Yun answered sourly, he had spent all night on horseback without break and he was very tired. "Get me the commanding officer here, I want all the details about the failed attack within half an hour."  
  
Rushing his horse like there is no tomorrow, the Little Dragon managed to make the day trip in only half a day, but his horse looked quite drained as he climbed off the poor animal. Zilong let himself be led to a large tent where Officer Lai Tong was already waiting for him, along with scrolls and scrolls of lists and reports. Wearily the tiger general flipped thought the piles of intelligence and forcing his already exhausted mind to absorb the information.  
  
"If I may ask, my lord." Yan Yan, an officer, asked meekly while he went through the reports. "Where are the reinforcements?"  
  
"There won't be any." He was too exhausted to sugarcoat anything for the poor man. "Make do with what you have."  
  
The crowd panicked. "But Lu Bu is out there!" They shouted. "We need more men or we'll all be killed!"  
  
"Which reminds me." Zhao Yun rubbed his tired eyes with the back of his hand. "Get me the men who stayed behind with General Jiang and also those who said they saw Lu Bu. Bring me some food and drink too, I'm starving."  
  
By the time he was done with the questioning, the man from Changsan swears he was seeing doubles. He felt drained and tired to the bone, but there was so much to be done, and simply no time to do them all.  
  
According to the men, there was no mistake that it was the God of War himself. Although the Little Dragon never had the chance to see the giant personally, he is quite sure he doesn't really want to anyway. After questioning several more common soldiers, he asked for the team of bodyguards that was suppose to follow Jiang Wei, but was told that none of the team members had returned.  
  
"They probably were afraid that if they return they would be put to death for abandoning their officer." Yan Yan commented.  
  
Zhao Yun cracked a dry laugh, another thing in which to the punishment is death. Everything seems to be punishable by lopping your head off; a man's life is just too cheap nowadays, except when you become famous. Then your life's worth depends on how much bounty other factions put on your head and you actually has to start worrying about assassins whom are mostly farmers trying to feed their families. Still, without more information, the only thing he could do was to go to the place where the last confrontation occurred.  
  
But before that, he definitely needs some sleep. Looking at the position of the planets in the sky, it has been more than 30 hours since he last slept. The men led him to the only empty tent in the camp, since all others are filled with the wounded, which is the tent of their absent commander, Jiang Wei.  
  
As Zhao Yun stepped into the quiet shelter, he wondered what the young man did the last few night he was there. The books were stacked up neatly in one corner while the weapons and armors piled the other. Some spare robes lay on the bed sheets but were neatly folded. In all, the small space was very clean, unlike that of his own tent, although he wasn't messy, he wasn't that neat either.  
  
Sitting down on the cool sheets, he can't help but to wonder where Jiang Wei is and his current condition. Pushing the folded shirts to one side and pilling his boots off, Zhao Zilong slowly lowers himself on to the bed and closed his eyes.  
  
----------  
  
Jiang Wei could not tell if it is morning or not from the inside of the tent, but the sounds of the birds singing signifies the coming of a new day. He shook the sleepiness from his pounding head, no matter how tired he was, he could hardly get any sleep when he is tied to a large wooden pole.  
  
"Good morning, my lord." Diao Chan smiled pleasantly as she entered the tent with a tray of food. "You haven't eaten for days, you'll need to eat if you want to recover soon."  
  
As if responding to her statement, his stomach growled it's agreement and the young man sheepishly laughed.  
  
"I do not have permission to untie you so I hope you'll be okay with spoon feeding." The girl set the tray down, and he saw several buns, rolls and a steaming white soup on it.  
  
"Doesn't it seem to be too much for one prisoner?" He asked her.  
  
"What they don't know they can't tell." The maiden playfully put a finger to her lips. "Besides you'll need a lot of energy. Lord Dong Zhou will be summoning you later today."  
  
"Wonderful." The young man rolled his eyes, but took a bite of the roll that she held up to his mouth.  
  
"When he summons you," The girl cautioned. "Try not to be too headstrong, and definitely try not to talk back to him. I know you men need to show your courage, but trust me, that will not be the time."  
  
"Then what should I do?" Jiang Boyue frowned. "Act like a spineless worm?"  
  
"Anything, just don't arouse his attention too much," Diao Chan blow on the soup to cool it down before spooning the liquid into the prisoner's mouth. "If you trust me on nothing else, just believe me on this one. It's for your own good."  
  
The rest of the meal continued in silence, although there seems to be more the girl wanted to say, she kept her mouth closed. The young general on the other hand, devour the food so fast that Diao Chan feared he would choke. After the meal, she changed his bandages again and reapplied the ointments, even giving him medication. When he questions her on her generosity, she would not answer but he knows that what she is doing is against the rules.  
  
The time come too soon for the meeting, the girl came with two guards that untied him from the post but kept his hands bind behind his back. The trio led him from the small tent, which he had been sheltered and for a moment the strong sunlight blinded him.  
  
Dong Zhou's camp was much bigger than he had imagined, and the young general is quite surprised that the tyrant still had that many men following him. The numerous tents covered an entire basin, which was surrounded by a lush forest.  
  
The singer led him to a giant tent decorated with gold and jewels and the sight of it somehow aroused anger in the young man. Dong Zhou was know to forcibly take treasures and women away from its rightful owners back in the days when he was still in power, sometimes even stealing from graves. Jiang Wei secretly wondered if he had plundered more people to keep up with his lavish lifestyle, and the young man secretly promise himself that he would make the tyrant pay somehow. Still, the short walk did miracles, although the wounds were still painful, it was nice to stretch his muscles.  
  
The inside of the tent was vast and even more richly decorated to the point of being garish. Everything was gilded with gold and jewels, and hides of rare animals scattered on the floor, while priceless ceramics were tastelessly placed. The plump dictator slumped on a grand chair raised on a slight platform while young maids served him wine as his pea-sized eyes studied them with a perverted intention. His officers sat below him and were feasting on foods they recently stole from a nearby village, the noise quite down as the famous singer entered with the prisoner.  
  
"I have brought the prisoner my lord." Diao Chan reported with her musical voice and retreated to stand next to the lazy man as the guards pushed the youth to his knees.  
  
"Ah, so this is the prisoner?" Dong Zhou mused, already a bit drunk. "Why, I was expecting a real man from Zhang Liao's reports, but this is just a wimpy boy!"  
  
"That is indeed the right man, my lord." Zhang Liao reported. "He burned many of our troops to death when he set fire to the forest."  
  
"Well, you people need to reconsider yourself then." The fat man burped lightly. "Only the stupid will be tricked by such a weakling."  
  
The young general tried very hard to swallow his pride and let the name calling pass, Diao Chan's warning still fresh in his mind. Still, he could not help but give the old pervert a nasty glare, but the young woman next to Dong Zhou immediately to try to signal him to stop when she caught his eyes.  
  
Doug Zhou lazily sits up on his cushioned chair, studying the captive. "I still can't believe you are hindered by such a womanly boy, Lu Bu." The foster father said to his son. "You are loosing your touch."  
  
The said general grunted but said nothing.  
  
The fat tyrant continues to study the young man, and his stares made Jiang Wei feel increasingly uncomfortable. The young man felt quite naked under the perverse look of the tyrant, and he looked away in disgust.  
  
"Embarrassed, my pretty?" Dong Zhou burped lightly again, wiping his greasy fingers on a luxurious fabric nearby as he got up from his seat and wobbled down the platform. "Don't be, let me look at that handsome face of yours."  
  
The youth nearly gagged as the stink of grease and other unpleasantness assaulted his nose and was even more revolted when the stumpy fingers touched his face. He always had put a lot of emphasis on personal hygiene, sometimes even ordering the troops under him to take a bath before he will see them after battle. Not even in his wildest dreams could he have imagined a more grimy man than the overweight fool in front of him. And his unwillingness shows on his face as he wrinkled his nose and held his breath so he would not get sick from the stink.  
  
"Such a pretty you are, my boy." Dong Zhou slurred again. "Why, I haven't seem a boy as pretty as you since I escaped from the Imperial palace."  
  
"My Lord!" Diao Chan suddenly called, and Jiang Wei could detect a bit of nervousness in her voice. "You should not be examining the prisoner personally." She forced a fake smile and moved to herd the drunken man back to his seat. "Let one of the officers earn their keeping and you can sit comfortably while you watch the questioning."  
  
At first the plump dictator seemed to object the notion, but being too drunk to protest, he allowed himself to be lead back to his seat where he immediately slump back into the numerous cushions. Zhang Liao took over the process from there, being the only other officer who was at the scene besides Lu Bu, whose lack of word skills are almost as world renowned as his skill in battle.  
  
The beginning part was almost procedural, the question consist of what is your name, your rank, what did were your responsibility, that kind of thing. Jiang Wei replied to the questions in a cold, unfeeling tone. Except for his name, he gave nothing else away, even when they threaten to whip or impose other punishment on him, he only stayed silent.  
  
"Ah, I know who he is!" A weedy looking man suddenly said from his seat as Zhang Liao were getting quite frustrated with the stubborn youth. "Jiang Wei, I heard that is the name of a Wei general who now sides with Liu Bei and the Shu. Zhuge Liang had even taken him as his pupil. This youth fits the description that I heard, it is probably the same man."  
  
Jiang Wei was both surprised and pleased with the revelation. Although he was caught off guard that somebody in the camp were up to current news, he felt quite pleased with himself as gasps of shock and murmurs of surprise filled the tent.  
  
"So this is Zhuge Liang's new student?" Zhang Liao mused. "No wonder we fell for his trick."  
  
"Ah, you guys are over reacting." Dong Zhou mumbled on his chair, eyes half closed. "What can this skinny little boy do? And that Zhuge Liang is just a idiotic fake."  
  
The young man could take insults on himself, but it was too much to listen to insults pointed at his teacher. At first he tried to stay quite, keeping the singer's warning in mind, but Dong Zhou would not stop, but kept blabbering on in his drunken state. Finally, the youth could take no more.  
  
"Someone who is surrounded by swines," He said icily, "can only see from a swine's point of view." Diao Chan tried desperately again to signal the youth to stop with her eyes, but he ignored her.  
  
"Well, well, the boy has a backbone. I like that." The plump tyrant laughed after his initial shock passes, which surprised Jiang Wei, he was expecting to the dictator to start fuming. "Boys like that are hard to find these days."  
  
"Rather be a boy than a brainless pig who feast on other's waste." Jiang Wei spat, ignoring repeated shouts from the surrounding officers and the guards to shut up. "Tell me, it is nice eating other people's shit?"  
  
"It is very disgraceful for you to lose your temper like that, Boyue." A voice suddenly said from somewhere out of the youth's sight. But he didn't need to see the speaker for him to recognize the voice.  
  
"Zhang He, you faggat, what are you doing here?" Jiang Wei said, not bothering to look around, partially to hide his own surprise.  
  
"Well you know, Lord Cao Cao need some alliances, and we are here as his representatives." The lithe man walked slowly into the young man's view. "But I must say, we missed your company. Life is so boring when those who we love is not around."  
  
"We?" Jiang Wei repeated.  
  
"General Zhang, do you really enjoy being misunderstood that much?" Zhen Ji asked annoyingly as she joined the smirking man.  
  
"Greetings, Lady Zhen, I apologize for not being able to greet a lady properly." The young man said from his kneeling position.  
  
"Well, you were always one of the most polite man I know, but." She sighed and said no more.  
  
"So this youth is the Jiang Wei that we've heard in the news?" Zhang Liao asked the guests.  
  
"Why yes, he is, or he was my dear, dear friend, Jiang Wei." Zhang He made a dramatic frown. "I did miss him so when he sided with the Shu and abandoned me to my misery."  
  
"Shut up, you eunuch, no one will think you are mute if you don't talk." The ex-Wei general said with much frustration.  
  
"Why, you surprise me, Boyue." The shirtless man feigned shock. "Lady Zhen and Miss Diao Chan is here, how can you use such horrid language? Is that what Zhuge Liang is teaching you?"  
  
"Why you worthless mutt." If not for the guards holding him down, Jiang Wei would have charged at his former comrade. But Zhang He only laughed and ignored him.  
  
"Well, I have a proposal to make, my lord." The clawed general turned to Dong Zhou. "Forget the gifts, let us have this prisoner to take back to Lord Cao Cao and I personally will guarantee you that the treaty will go through." Zhang He knew that he was offering a good deal, Cao Cao will be so delighted in having the traitor back that he will agree to almost anything.  
  
Dong Zhou, who had been watching the scene with a faint smile of amusement thought about the offer. "No." The overweight man finally said. "I have some other. design in store for him."  
  
Stunned silence suddenly covered the tent. "But my lord," Zhang Liao protested. "I strongly suggest you agree to the terms, it is greatly in our favor!" Murmurs of agreements rise from the other officers, but that only angered the large dictator even more.  
  
"I'm the one in charge here, and I said no." Dong Zhou bellowed, and turned to the pair of Wei generals. "The gifts are prepared, you can leave the day after tomorrow. You are dismissed."  
  
Zhang He's face showed great displeasure, but he and his companion bowed and left the tent wordlessly.  
  
"And being the prisoner to my tent, I shall examine him personally." The man throws a precious jade cup on the floor in a fit of anger where it shattered. "All dismissed!" And with that, he turned and left.  
  
Jiang Wei caught a look of terror on the young maiden's face as she looked at him, and some of the officers around him shared a knowing look mix with sympathy. He wished desperately to ask about his fate but the guards pulled him to his feet harshly and shaved him out the tent.  
  
After a few moments walk, the youth arrived at another tent, only this one reeked of some smell he just can't identify. Dong Zhou was already waiting for them when inside the tent, and he ordered the soldiers to chain their charge on a peculiar wooden frame that seems to have been made just for that purpose.  
  
The construction is quite simple, and looked like a doorframe without the doors. The four corners of the structure all sport a chain that ends in a cuff. As he gets closer he could see the height of the thing is actually adjustable along with the length of the chains. Judging by the lack of any sophistication and probable sickness behind the concept, Jiang Wei didn't even need to guess who thought it up.  
  
Sensing that is something more than the routine torture and that this is his last chance, also his preference for death over disgrace. He suddenly attacked the guards as they unbounded his hands to transfer him to the chains. The guards were taken completely off surprise, as the prisoner had been pretty docile. The youth's shoulder slammed into one of the soldier's chest and the man fell backwards, Jiang Wei then grabbed the other guard by the throat, but found he was too weak to break the man's neck like he had been taught. Improvising, he kneed the shaken guard in the face, breaking the man's nose. Throwing the guard aside, he quickly glanced at the frightened fool collapsed against the bed, although the young general desperately wished to kill Dong Zhou, he decided that he should escape first. The moment's hesitation, however, cost him the chance. As the first guard recovered from the shock and pain and immediately grabbed the youth's legs, tripping him.  
  
The young man landed on his back, recovered and kicked the man holding his leg, and again his weakened condition sealed his fate. The few precious seconds that he needed to get the first man off of him, the second guard was upon him. Throwing his whole entire weight on the youth, efficiently restrained the youth's movements. And together with the first guard, they shackled the young man to the frame and quickly left with one of them holding his bloodied face.  
  
"That was a good show you put on, my boy." Dong Zhou said evilly as he pushed himself from the place where he had collapsed, regaining his composure.  
  
The young man glared at him with unyielding hatred, even spat at the man when he tried to advance on the imprisoned youth.  
  
"Feisty." The arrogant man clasped his hands and rubs them together with expectation. "It has been a while since I last enjoyed myself."  
  
"Well then maybe you should go out and roll in one of those mud holes you hogs seem to love so much." The young general managed to snicker despite of his predicament. "Or maybe it's the dung hole?"  
  
With one swift movement, the plump dictator shoved a cloth gag into the youth's mouth to put a stop on the train of abuse. Then he stepped back and looks at his prisoner carefully again. Chained at all four limbs, the youth is kneeling on the ground while his arms dangle above him. His numerous wounds have been cleaned up and bandaged, but his clothing remains unchanged, coated in bloodstain and dust and ripped in many places. Also, the little scuffle was not without it's consequences, reopening some injuries from the look by some bandage's growing red stain.  
  
Jiang Boyue has never felt so scared and helpless in his life, and he tagged at the shackles relentlessly, although he wasn't too sure as to what is going to happen, he sure as hell doesn't want to stay and find out. If the eyes of the sick man in front of him is any indication, he was pretty sure he would rather be dead than live in the shame of what the fat man has in mind.  
  
Helplessly, he watched the man approached him, and panicked  
  
Jiang Wei struggled desperately against his binds; not noticing the cuffs had began to dig into his skin and was drawing blood in addition to the already reopened wounds. So great was his desire to be out and away from where he is. But in his weaken state he could not even snap a branch much less break the metal chains.  
  
Dong Zhou watch the youth struggle with a smirk on his face and licking his dried lips. The pure terror and hatred in the young general's eyes only made him even more aroused.  
  
"Quite a beauty you are, my boy." The plump tyrant smirked. "Why, you would pass for a girl if you were in a dress."  
  
The chain of harsh sounds the prisoner made was incoherent but it's meaning easily understood. The glare of death made no difference to the one time aristocrat, he knew the boy cannot escape from the binds and therefore poses no threat. But the bloodstained clothes were in the way of his fun, for a moment he contemplated about how to remove the torn fabrics without putting himself in harm's way. Although the youth is bind both hand and feet in addition to being gagged, his eyes look like that of a angry wolf being pushed too far to the point where he is desperate enough to do anything to be free again. At first he thought about slicing the robes away with his sword, but afraid he youth will try to impale himself upon the weapon.  
  
He greatly disliked the smell and sight of blood, although tortures amuse him greatly. In essence he was a coward, prefer to be somewhere safe to watch the action rather than be in the action. A soft call from somewhere outside the tent disturbed his thoughts.  
  
"Lord Dong Zhou," the woman called. "It's Diao Chan, may I come in?"  
  
Annoying the fat man grunted, and the dancer walked in gracefully. An expression of horror ran across her face as her eyes settle on the battered young man chained to the wooden frame, but it quickly disappeared to avoid arousing suspicion in the cruel man whom she serves.  
  
"The moon is beautiful outside, my lord." The young woman gave the most brilliant smile she could muster. "May I suggest we drink wine under the sky to enjoy ourselves? It's much more amusing than playing with a gutless dog."  
  
"Hmm." The fat tyrant actually looks like he was considering the proposal, and his bean-sized eyes darted from the young woman to the young man, both are toys in his eyes. But like the spoiled child that he is, the newer toy always seems to be more fun and exciting.  
  
"Maybe later," Dong Zhou replied. "Can't you see I'm busy right now?"  
  
"But my lord," the singer nagged. "That'll be too late!"  
  
"If I say later, it'll be later!" The fat man yelled at the girl. "Now leave and make sure everyone stay away unless I call for them."  
  
The maiden bowed and turned around, she gave the young man an apologetic look and mouthed the word 'I'm very sorry' before she hesitantly flipped the tent door open and left. 


End file.
